Bethany
Bethany, labeled The All Star, is a contestant on Total Drama Genesis. She was a member of the Molting Eagles. Biography Bethany was born into an extremely athletic family. Naturally, this led to Bethany wanting to become an athlete. Thanks to her unusual height, rigorous training and her family’s drive, Bethany is one of her school’s best players and overall athletes. Bethany is captain of the girl’s shot put division on her school's track and field team and voted M.V.P. of the girl’s basketball team at her school. Her track team even won the shot put event at regionals! Bethany believes in being a team player and supporting your team, but she does have a competitive streak. Bethany attests there are a lot of factors that lead to her success, butt motivation is one of the biggest. Outside of athletics, Bethany does well in academics. Bethany is popular with her classmates for her supportiveness and school spirit. Bethany doesn’t really date anyone, not sure about romantic relationships…but not against the idea of forming one either. She just wants to find the right person. Her family is extremely proud of all her athletic accomplishments and continue to be supportive her. Bethany does worry that she can’t live up to people’s expectations of her though, and admits to not wanting her friends to meet her family… Bethany decided to join the show after her friends suggested it to her. Bethany hopes Total Drama will provide a new, interesting challenge for her. Total Drama Genesis Bethany was the first contestant to arrive, where he basketball accidentally smacked Rhonda in the face. Bethany quickly made friends with Xidorn, the second contestant to arrive. She was also just as scared of Cynthia as her new friend. Bethany was excited to meet a famous athlete but Tessa didn't feel the same way. She became friendly with Griswold who was also an athlete. Later at the hotel, Pascal approached Bethany. Pascal gathered her, Vance and Kalino together and to form an alliance, a 'good guys' alliance as he called it. Bethany was reluctant especially because it was so early, but Kalino convinced her to join them since she could be seen as a threat early on. Bethany ended up selecting a blue cup, making her part of the Molting Eagles. During the first challenge, Bethany saved Ness from the scarabs. However Ness closed her eyes all the time and didn't realize it was Bethany...until she kissed her cheek. Bethany wasn't bothered by it. During the trials, Bethany ended up participating in the shot put challenge and won for her team. Later, she expressed disappointment that she couldn't compete in the steel cage match and got annoyed when Vance said it wasn't a thing for a 'lady' to do...and was happy when a girl beat him. Bethany tried to block the Fireworks from passing them in the slip and slide race, but the Fireworks still beat them anyway. With the twist that the winning team would vote off someone, Bethany felt she was a target. Xidorn found her trying to hide the fact she was crying. Bethany admitted she felt she let the team down and that her parents would think poorly of her for losing. She confided in Xidorn that her whole family were professional athletes. Xidorn comforted Bethany and told Bethany he didn't believe she'd go home. Bethany admitted in the confessional that her alliance member Pascal had told her she'd be safe. However, Pascal pushed his team to send her home, and Bethany was the first person eliminated. Audition Tape A basketball match is shown; a tall girl dribbles a basketball down a court. She jumps… The scene cuts to the same girl sitting on a bleacher and smiling. “Sup, I’m Bethany,” the girl greets. “My friends have told me about Total Drama and I want to be a part of the ultimate competition! Test my skills! Go the distance!” The scene cuts back to the basketball game; Bethany slam-dunks the ball right before the scoreboard buzzed. The scene then snaps back to Bethany. “I come from a family of athletes,” Bethany explained. “Our family motto is ‘go big but don’t go home if you don’t win’. Not that they put any pressure on me or anything…” “I thought you said they pressure you constantly?” the camerawoman asks. Bethany glares before smiling again. “''Christy hush''…Anyway, pick me for Total Drama! I promise to give my best!” “Wouldn’t it be funny if you were first out though?” Christy asks. “Christy,” Bethany grits, before the camera cuts off. Trivia ]] *Bethany was the first contestant eliminated from her team and first eliminated overall. She received no cups of coffee. *Bethany was always planned to be a first out. I tried to make her have a different personality and skill set then the usual first out in an attempt to make her seem different. *Bethany’s bio was meant to make readers suspect possible plot-lines of her to make it seem like she went far. *Some of Bethany's lines are meant to be humorous in hindsight given she's the first out. Her label as the 'All Star' was meant to be humorous as well. *Bethany's jersey was numbered '1' as a hint she'd be the first out. *As mentioned in the story and hinted in Bethany’s bio, her family is all famous athletes; her father is a Harlem Globetrotter, her mother is a tennis champion and her brother plays in the NFL. *The idea of Bethany’s character originally came from an Saturday Night Live skit where Carmelo Anthony dressed as a women’s shot put champion. **Originally, Bethany's character was going be named Carmella and look like a thirty-something year old male athlete with a wig but no one would make a comment on it . This was changed because I felt it would be obvious she would be an early out and possibly offensive. She kept the name Carmella for a long time however. *Bethany's name was changed to Bailey after Carmella, but was changed to Bethany at the last minute due to Bailey being taken. Category:Rhonda's Characters Category:Total Drama Genesis